* Muf fin *1234
*_Muf_fin_*1234, formerly NonToxic, is an active user on the Tales forums; however, he and everyone who knows him lament the fact that so little is actually known about him in this corner of the interspheres. NT has been described by an unnamed Ginger Midget as an "onion"; once you think you know him he reveals another layer. However, this reminded NT too much of Shrek, so the comparison is not to be used. He also has been described by the same Ginger Midget as the "Wise Old Bear" of the forums, despite actually being only 19; she nonetheless maintains that it's a cool nickname. NonToxic currently lives in a small corner of Saskatchewan, Canada, in which, he says, he feels slightly suffocated by the lack of culture. He loves the movie Grindhouse, which makes Kad sad (though his other good qualities redeem him in full). A Deeper Look Nontoxic at first glance is merely an easy going guy, but there is some shocking truths behind this façade. The first of these discoveries was revealed by jessaeiouylt on October 26, 2007, revealing that NT is actually a 21 year old Canadian car thief named Jason. The truth does not stop there, however. In the very same topic, another user made another startling discovery. Nobody knows yet what to make of such ground breaking information. It was also discovered, in early 2008, that Nontoxic is really God (see Nontoxic Religion). Getting shot It is commonly known knowledge that Nontoxic is hilariously mellow in all situations. Getting shot in the leg was no exception for him. After getting drivev home and hobbling into his house, he poured himself a drink and got on Skype despite the gaping hole in his leg. The Skypers, of course, told him to get off the computer and er, go to the hospital, which he later did (full story here). Naturally, the Skypers did not believe that NonToxic had actually been shot; after all, who would get on the computer with a bullet in their leg? So the crew requested pictures. He provided. Real life To all who know at least one of his onion layers, it is common knowledge that he is a drug-binging alcoholic. Thus, Skypers speculate that NonToxic will die at thirty at the latest. Often times, when NT does not show up after a few days, it is suggested that he finally died. This happened several times, the most memorable being when he came back to enlighten us with a topic about a day in NonToxic's life. Possibly because of excessive brain damage from drugs and being eternally drunk, NonToxic is a horrible typer. Eventually, on MasterT's suggestion, Skypers combined his drinking habits and horrible typos into a fun game (except, of course, for himself). Every time he makes a typo, he has to take a shot. It will perhaps be this that leads him to alcohol poisoning and his eventual death. The most memorable typo was "brbr cocking out" (nobody actually knows what he was trying to say), though more hilarious typos will doubtlessly follow. This trend of horrible typing seemed to spread amongst Skypers, a disease in which they call Typing AIDS. It's perfectly acceptable to have Typing AIDS because that means you've had sexual relations with him. Or he slept on your bed while you were sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor and he got up and confed with Skypers at 3 am and woke you up. Memorable typos brought about by Typing AIDS include: *"=9" - by Courtney. Meant to be "=(" *"If anyone could, I'd be Bubba" - by Jon. Meant to be "If anyone could, it'd be Bubba". *"Unmic your microphone" - by MasterT. Meant to be "Unmute your microphone"; this was said in a conference, making it the first spoken typo caused by Typing AIDS. References Category:Forum Users